Daughter of Evil
by tropermariko
Summary: Two part - series, based on the Vocaloid songs 'Daughter of Evil', and 'Servant of Evil'. Kairi and Namine are twin sisters. One is the princess, the other is the servant. But the both of them are evil, and must pay for it. AU, slight shoujo / shonen ai.
1. Daughter of Evil

I don't hate Kairi; I really don't. But. . .this. . .just fits. . .

This is based on the series of Vocaloid songs 'Daughter of Evil', and 'Servant of Evil'. Kairi plays the part of Rin ( the evil princess ), Namine is Len ( the servant ), Sora is Kaito ( the prince ), Roxas is Miku ( the prince's love ), Xion is Kamui ( the minister ), and Riku is Meiko ( the mercenary ). Yes, the lyrics are a bit weird, but please bear with it.

WARNING: Character death, girlgirl / incest, boyboy love. No like, no read. Italics are the song lyrics, slightly modified to fit. If you would like to watch the video with the original lyrics, go to youtube and search 'daughter of evil'.

* * *

_Ohohoho ~  
So, shall we start?_

A long, long time ago, there was a country of pink. However, ever since the king and queen died of an illness, no one visited anymore. You see, the princess, Kairi, was a cruel queen, and no one dared to confront her, even if she was only fourteen.

_A long, long time ago in another place  
In an evil kingdom was someone no one dared to face  
It was the ruler, a girl so mean  
Though she was a tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

She lived in a huge mansion, with many furnishings that only gathered dust as the days went. Her twin sister, Namine, was her willing servant, giving her whatever she wished. Her horse, Josephine, was in her stable, while Kairi gathered up as much treasure as she could.

_So much furniture littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

She taxed her people heavily, taking all of their money, and letting them starve. Though Namine saw their suffering, and wanted to help, Kairi told her not to, making her get her gowns instead. When she appeared before her citizens, she grinned wickedly, raising her arms. "Now, bow!"

_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
"Now, bow to me!"_

The princess slowly sucked the life out of her country, and those around hers, while she lived contently within her castle. The people living in her country hated her, but could not leave it. Though her servant tried to help, but was eventually ordered by the princess to stop.

_Evil little flower, steadily blooms  
With an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway._

The young girl had a soft spot, however: the neighboring country's prince, Sora of the country of white. But he had eyes for another; the servant of a wealthy merchant, Roxas, of the country of gold. The prince had turned down the princess's request for marriage, so wrapped up in his love.

_The tyrant princess held a love for a man  
Of white who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's lad  
Of gold who's eyes shone even when sad._

The princess, angry that the white prince turned her down, ordered the minister, Xion, who she kept in a cage, over while she was being served a snack. She had to lean close to hear the princess's demand, as she was speaking in a low voice. "Destroy the country of gold."

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the gold country has been burned."_

The minister and the servant were forced to do as she wished, burning and killing all those from the land of gold. The gold servant was not spared, and the white prince, and the gold boy's best friend, a red haired man mourned his lost. The princess, on the other hand, paid no mind, and instead looked at the clock. "Oh, it's tea time."

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who had slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."_

The princess's realm started to go down, both from low finances, and angry citizens, livid from what happened to the gold country. But she continued to ignore the pleas, and didn't see how her once beautiful country was consumed with hate.

_Evil little flower, steadily blooms  
With an array of colorful doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The garden filled with its thorns starts to decline._

The people of pink rallied, finally letting their hate against the princess get to them. The silver mercenary, Riku, who was a friend of the white prince, led the siege against the castle, and the princess. It was pitch black when they did so, and the castle guards were caught off guard.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A silver mercenary into the night._

It was easy for the citizens to defeat the guards; weary from the war against the gold country, they were overpowered and went down. There were a few who were at full health, but they were no match for the people storming the castle.

_All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them up without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore._

In a short time, they made their way to the princess's room. The servants had abandoned the castle long ago, and the princess was alone during the night. They found her sitting in a chair, but when they came to get her, she walked up to the silver mercenary. "How impolite."

_Once they fell, the countrymen surrounded the court  
All servants ran away as time was short  
The little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured during the night  
"You're such a disrespectful girl!"_

The evil princess's world was finally crumbling, everyone around her finally deserting her. She was alone, and unaccompanied to jail, where she waited for her execution.

_Evil little flower, steadily blooms  
With an array of colorful doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

Once upon a time, there was a country of evil. The princess of it was cruel, and demanding. Though she was only fourteen, no one would dare confront her.

_A long, long time ago in another place  
In an evil kingdom was one no one dared to face  
It was the ruler, a girl so mean  
Though she was a tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

They decided that she would die at three, as the church's bells were rung. The former princess stared out the barred window, to the sky. No one was there to defend her but herself, and it was all her own fault.

_She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

Eventually the time came, and she stood above the crowd with her hands tied behind her back, and a noose around her neck. Though the crowd jeered and booed at her, she continued to look up at the sky, ignoring them. She was soon hung, but not before saying something. "It's time for tea."

_At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's tea time."_

The evil princess's life was finally extinguished, and now her people lived in peace. No one thought of her twice, and if they did, it was not because of something nice.

_Evil little flower, steadily blooms  
With an array of colorful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had received what she sought._


	2. Servant of Evil

This is based on the series of Vocaloid songs 'Daughter of Evil', and 'Servant of Evil'. Kairi plays the part of Rin ( the evil princess ), Namine is Len ( the servant ), Sora is Kaito ( the prince ), Roxas is Miku ( the prince's love ), Xion is Kamui ( the minister ), and Riku is Meiko ( the mercenary ). Yes, the lyrics are a bit weird, but please bear with it.

WARNING: Character death, girlgirl / incest, boyboy love. No like, no read. Italics are the song lyrics, slightly modified to fit. If you would like to watch the video with the original lyrics, go to youtube and search 'servant of evil'.

The servant, a blonde haired girl named Namine, watched as her princess, her twin sister Kairi, walked down the hall, ignoring the people's protests outside. The servant looked sadly at the people, before following the princess again.

* * *

_You are the princess, I am the servant.  
Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
Even if the whole world should turn against you  
I'll become the only evil that's on your side_

Two young girls were playing in a field. They were unaware of the church bells ringing in the distance, as the red - haired girl held out a crown of flowers for the blonde. She laughed, taking it from her and placing it on her head. They didn't notice the two adults until they were behind them, carrying them away from each other as they screamed and cried.

_Ever since we were born, we've had expectations__.  
The church bell blessed us since we came into this world.  
But because of selfish adult reasons  
Our futures were ripped into two._

The princess rode down the streets of her country in a carriage, not seeing the looks on the people's faces as she passed. The servant however, did, frowning when she saw them. She looked back towards the princess, who was smiling at her, and smiled back.

_Even if __everyone in this whole world  
Decides that they want to be your foe,  
Don't you worry I will protect you, so  
You can continue to laugh and to smile_

_You are the princess__, I am the servant.  
Destiny divided these pitiful twins.  
Even if the whole world should turn against you  
I'll become the only evil that's on your side_

In the next country over, in the Land of Gold, the servant was getting a gift of the land's famous gold seashells for the princess, knowing she liked thalassa shells. As he passed by a shop, she heard laughter. Turning her head, she blushed, seeing another blonde, a boy, talking with a brunette, smiling and laughing.

However, when she came home, telling the princess of the boy she had seen, she had learned that that boy was the White Prince's love, and that her princess wanted the blonde eliminated so she could have the prince. With a heavy heart, as the Land of Gold was burnt to the ground, the servant found the fleeing male blonde, and killed him herself.

Afterwards, in the privacy of her own room, she weapt, wondering why she was crying when she had done exactly as her dear sister had commanded.

_When I visited__ the neighboring country  
There was a boy of gold in the town I was in  
With a kind voice and a soft smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight with him._

__

But if the princess wishes for that boy's death  
Then I shall will answer to her deadly wish

_I wonder why my tears won't stop._

The princess sat on the balconey overlooking her private garden, away from prying eyes. A tap on her shoulder startled her, facing the other person. It turned out to be her servant, her sister, holding a plate of snacks. She laughed, relieved. The servant smiled, wishing that the laughter of her sister never ended.

_You are the princess__, I am the servant.  
Destiny divided the madly driven twins.  
"Today's snack is a brioche."  
You laugh, you laugh so innocently_

It was only a few weeks later, when their own country attacked them. The servants of the castle had fled already, leaving the princess, and her servant left in the throne room. The servant wore a hood, covering her face and hair, clutching the princess to her, who trembled. The princess did not know how this had happened, while the servant, fully aware of their surroundings, developed a hasty plan.

She pushed the princess away, and spoke, beginning to take off the top layers of her clothing, giving them to the princess. The red head, confused, looked at her sister, who smiled, and finally took off her hood, revealing that she had dyed her hair the same shade of her sisters. She placed the hood over the princess, kissing her forehead as she did.

_Soon this country will probably end,  
By the hand of the angry citizens  
If this is what we deserve,  
I shall __defy this fate with my own hands._

_"Here, I will lend you my clothes."  
"Wear this and escape immediately."  
"It'll be all right, we are twins."  
"Certainly, no one will notice us."_

The servant, now the princess, gently pushed the princess, now a fugitive, into a hidden corrider that led out of the castle. Out of a hole in the passage, the princess watched as her sister was taken away, and broke down, sobbing, remembering her sister, long ago, before they had been seperated, before this all had happened.

The servant thought of her sister as she sat in jail, waiting for her execution the next day. Of course they would choose the time her sister would have her snack; three on the dot. But this was for her sister, so she didn't mind. She smiled sadly, thinking about how much fun they had had when they were kids, free from duties.

_I am the princess__; you are the fugitive  
Destiny divided these sad twins.  
Even if the whole world believes you're evil  
Then I am too, as I share your blood._

_A long time ago, in a distant place  
Was the kingdom of treacherous inhumanity,  
Ruling over them was someone I hold dear  
The one that I'm proud to call my sibling._

The next day, many from the Land of White, Pink, and survivors from Gold had come to watch the Pink princess die. Only one, out of the whole crowd, wished that this was not happening, but she did not voice her thoughts, least she be discovered. As the princess on the stage was pushed forward, the noose already around her neck, people booed and jeered, though they did not throw anything at her. Looking towards the sky, knowing her sister was watching in the crowd, she spoke, "It's time for tea." Then the princess was no more.

_Even if the whole world should turn against you  
__( finally the time has come for the bell to ring )  
__I'll become the only evil that's on your side  
__( you stare at the sky, so as not to look for me )  
__So please keep on smiling for me.  
__( you say the line i used to say )_

The former princess stood still, unable to process the body still hanging from the rope. All at once, reality rushed at her, and she started sobbing, biting her lip to keep attention from drawing to herself, clutching a message in a bottle to herself. Still dressed in a cloak that covered her hair, and huddling close to herself, no one payed her any attention.

In her dreams, she would hear Namine's voice, asking for her to play with her. Kairi would smile, accepting, and they would run off together, laughing.

_You are the princess__, I am the servant.  
Destiny divided poor little twins.  
Even if the whole world should turn against you  
I'll become the only evil that's on your side_

_If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again like last time_


End file.
